Accelerometers are known wherein a material exhibiting the piezoelectric effect is used to determine acceleration, the deformation of the piezoelectric material due to the acceleration of an associated mass resulting in an electrical output which is measured and displayed. One example of such an accelerometer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,342 (Florian et al). The accelerometer of the Florian et al patent includes a pair of beams located within a housing with a mass supported between the beams for axial movement. Each beam comprises a first layer of material having a relatively high tensile strength and second layer of a piezoelectric material, such as quartz, bond to the first layer. The piezoelectric layers are also coated with a conductor such as silver. The beams are prestressed when the accelerometer is assembled to place the first layer in tension and the second piezoelectric in compression so as to avoid tensile stress on the piezoelectric material. A further patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,921 (Nissl) which discloses a piezoelectric acceleration transducer including piezoelectric member having a planar surface in contact with a mass such that inertial forces on the mass are directed to be "effective perpendicularly" on the planar surface. As with all devices of this type, deformation of the piezoelectric member results in a corresponding electrical output signal which is measure of the inertial forces responsive to acceleration.